


if i could fly

by excuezme



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: I dunno how to tag this, M/M, i felt like writing angst after reading fluff so here, i should be studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuezme/pseuds/excuezme
Summary: he could fly, just not back home.





	if i could fly

**Author's Note:**

> i have three tests tomorrow. but am i going to study for them? no. am i going to write an angsty piece that literally no one asked for? hell fucken yeah.  
> also, i just had my dose of a night medicine that makes me super drowsy and it's super strong so excuse typos. i have a feeling that i might pass out the instant i post this. talk about dedication, eh?

it had been just like any other day. they had the same routine, the same procedures, the same thing over and over again. the war was now in full swing and every single man who could fight was being sent out to the frontlines. the more fortunate ones ended up as pilots, who could still afford some luxuries. some did it for the nation, some did it because of the pay, some did it because they simply loved flying. 

the subjects of our interest, were of the latter breed. having joined the RAF way before the outbreak was on the horizon.

flying always came as a welcome escape from the real world. being in the air giving a feeling of freedom, a feeling of being able to do anything. up there, there wasn't much to trouble you, there wasn't much scope for interaction, just some moments of quiet, with the rumble of the engines to give you company, radio crackling at times, which could easily be one of the most comforting sounds while you're alone, looking at the houses grow smaller and  smaller. 

during the war, it wasn't as relaxing, but it sure was thrilling. they would get into their planes, take off like the magnificent warbirds that they were, hearing the distant wail of the stuka sirens. not much to relax you there. it was always stressful, and you had to be on your toes, because those rats were fast. the sky was alive with the roar and rumbles of the engines, the terrifying sirens, the gunshot noises, shouting over radio, whatnot. it had become a brutal killing field, as it was destined to be. 

among all the chaos, destruction and darkness, there was still some love left, however. even  as tiny as it was, it was there, and it could be  _felt._

in this world of cruelty and dismay, there it was; their own little world, safe and sound from the destruction around, and even as delicate as it was, it still held them together. in a bond so powerful, that nothing could dare to break it, nothing had a strength to. 

it was the power of  _love._ it was circumstances that bought them together, and fate that bonded them. love that held them. 

every mission, they had been together, and every mission had been a success. it was spectacular, but the sheer will of wanting to stay together forever was what made them so good. never missed a target. always shot a bunch down. amazing maneuverability, and flawless strategies. nothing could ever go wrong, surely.

well, it did. 

some time in 1940. specifically  _Dunkirk, 1940_.

it was pre-planned, it was going to be flawless. they'd told each other the same thing they had always told each other before any mission; "if this is my last day on earth with you, let us make every moment count. never forget how much i love you, and i will always be there for you. let it be known to everyone, i want the world to know. lest we cease to exist this day, let us cherish each moment, appreciate life as it is. i love you, and best of luck."

luck wouldn't be on their side this time, it seemed like. it was fate's cruel game. it had bought them together, and it would tear them apart. it made them love, now it would make it hurt. it's funny, the way of life. the way it can change it's course any second. it is unpredictable and really hard sometimes.

now, one was in a POW camp, the other in complete shock. 

one would see the sky of his own land, the other would not. 

one would go back home that day, the other would not. 

what even was reality, anymore? it was a mush of random incidents, basically a blur, as if it  was going in a daze. he wouldn't realize he was in a plane till he hears gunshots behind him, squadmate pleading for backup. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> helow i wanted to write and so i did, instead of studying for three tests that i have tomorrow yes i am the queen of making the best life decisions.  
> also, i'm gonna post this in 2 chapters bc this one is at 666 words and i don't wanna spoil the number lmao i hope the next one is 1940 words


End file.
